


Steelsheen

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "How Do I Love Thee..." challenge; a Cywydd Llosgyrnog for Morwen Steelsheen. The ring of metal being drawn is music to Thengel's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steelsheen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Sea-deep eyes, skin swan-feather white  
cascading mantle of midnight  
To my sight, in steel and shield  
the forge still flickered. Draw the blade-  
I hear the metal’s serenade  
Unafraid, unsheathed, revealed

 

 

*******

notes:

This is a Cywydd Llosgyrnog (cuh-with lo-seer-nock) for Morwen Steelsheen. It was the word Llosgyrnog that started me thinking about Morwen of Lossarnach. Finding that she had been born in Belfalas gave me the black and white image.

_This may also serve as my place holder for one more verse._

For more information on the form, join us at [ verse and adversity](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=272)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
